starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia
Niniejsza strona prezentuje dzieje uniwersum gry StarCraft i podobnych produktów. Era Xel'naga : Osobny artykuł: Era Stworzenia Według protoskich zapisków, we wszechświecie powstali Xel'naga. Podróżowali od gwiazd do gwiazd, tworząc nowe światy i organizmy. Posiadali cechy zarówno zergów, jak i protosów. W czasie podróży odwiedzili Xil, układ Sara, Monlyth, Kwadrant Sigma i wiele innych planet. Stworzyli majestatyczne budowle, jak Świątynię na Shakuras. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu ich olbrzymie imperium upadło. Powstał Amon, upadły z gatunku, który miał wpłynąć na losy wszechświata. Uważali, że zginął. Powstanie protosów : Osobne artykuły: Powstanie pierworodnych, Eon Gniewu thumb|129pxW czasie swych wędrówek, Xel'naga odwiedzili świat pełen dżungli, Aiur. Ponieważ ich rasa ginęła, postanowili działać. Stworzyli pierworodnych, rasę protosów. Obdarzyli ich niezwykłą mocą psioniczną i technologią. Protosi po odejściu swoich stwórców podzielili się jednak i zaczęli walczyć ze sobą, dopóki nie odkryli Khali. Okres ten nazywa się Eonem Wojen. Amon wiedział o istnieniu rasy. Xel'naga zostali wprawdzie wypędzeni, ale ich dzieci pozostały. Jeden z eksperymentów został zmieniony przez Amona. Były to zergi. Włączone zostały do świadomości zbiorowej. Każdy szczep podlegał cerebratowi, a każdy cerebrat - Nadświadomości. Rozpoczęła się długa wojna między gatunkami. Ponieważ protosi nie mogli zniszczyć w wielu miejscach zergów na całej planecie systematycznie, zastosowali taktykę "oczyszczenia". Promienie z ich statków niszczyły wszystko, co było na planecie, zostało bowiem zainfekowane. Schizma pierworodnych : Osobny artykuł: Wojna domowa protosów Pierworodni niedługo cieszyli się zjednoczeniem. Niektóre plemiona odrzuciły Khalę, co reszcie protosów wydało się jednoznacznym odrzuceniem zjednoczenia ich rasy. Rozgorzała wojna, jednak żadna z frakcji nie odniosła całkowitego zwycięstwa nad drugą. Mroczni templariusze udali się na Shakuras, gdzie znaleźli świątynię Xel'Naga i zbudowali swoją cywilizację. thumb|262pxTo nie zapobiegło jednak animozjom. Wkrótce protosi z Aiur i Shakuras rozpoczęli otwarty konflikt i jedynie parę razy razem walczyli, z zergami. Okazało się, że moce nerazimów pozwalają zabić im cerebratów, a tym samym zwrócić szczep przeciwko Rojowi. Waśnie okazały się mocniejsze i tylko parę razy zdarzały się tymczasowe sojusze. Nigdy więcej nie było pokoju. Protosi walczyli dalej, lecz nie spotkali się. Widocznie ich drogi się nie zbiegły. Powstanie Zergów W czasie gdy Xel'naga chylili się ku upadkowi, odwiedzili świat pełen dżungli i egzotycznych stworzeń. Był to Zerus. Znaleźli też Zz'gash i inne planety, a następnie po wielu eksperymentach utworzyli cywilizację zergów. Dzięki lewiatanom, ich Rój mógł się przemieszczać, a zdolność podróży nadświetlnej sprawiała, że podróżowali na olbrzynie odległości. thumb|leftAmon dowiedział się o zergach. Wypaczył je, ale nie odkrył tych pierwotnych. Zergi włączył do umysłu zbiorowego. Każdy z zerglingów, hydralisków, czy też mutalisków, a nawet lewiatanów i innych zergów podlegał cerebratowi, dziwnemu gatunkowi zergów o zdolności mowy i telepatii. Ci zaś podlegali Nadświadomości, co zaowocowało powstanie swoistej hierarchii. Upadły skierował gatunek na Imperium Protosów. Walczyli świetnie, duża liczba zergów równała się grupie protosów, którzy całością stali się potęgą dorównującą krwiożercom. Aby nie dopuścić do infekcji, protosi oczyszczali planety z zergów. Jednak na drodze do zwycięstwa Imperium nad Rojem stała jedna przeszkoda - cerebraci. Gdy ginęli z rąk protosów, natychmiast się odradzali. Nieważne ile by ich zabili razy, oni i tak powstawali. Okazało się, że aby nie dopuścić do ich zmartwychwstania, cios musi zadać mroczny templariusz. Jednym ze znanych był Zeratul. Zabijając Zasza, zwrócił jego szczep przeciw Nadświadomości. Władca zergów zmuszony był zabić swe dzieci. Ziemia w XXI wieku thumb|266pxW czasie gdy w dalekim miejscu wszechświata protosi i zergi walczyły zawzięcie, wyewoluował też jeden gatunek, nie będący dziełem Xel'naga. Byli to ludzie. Po zimnej wojnie wkroczyli w nową złotą erę, wynajdując nowe komputery i maszyny. Badania nad kriogeniką, cybernetyką, medycyną i opanowanie klonowania zmodernizowało cały ludzki gatunek. Organizacja Narodów Zjednoczonych nie kontrolowała już przesyłu informacji i wymiany kulturalnej. Upadek zachodnich cywilizacji Pod koniec dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia naszej ery wzrosła liczba posiadanych głowic nuklearnych i liczby ruchów faszystowskich i komunistycznych. Zapanowała eksplozja demograficzna. Populacja planety sięgnęła 23 miliardów, co sprawiło, że była przeludniona. Coraz więcej narodów przyjmowało komunizm, jako ustrój państwa. Ludzkość opracowała też moce psioniczne, kontrolując ich użycie i moce. Wtedy też narodził się pogląd polityczny zwany "oświeconym socjalizmem" i pseudo-religijny "obowiązek ludzkości". Obie siły były ze sobą powiązane i miały wpłynąć na losy ludzi. Wkrótce skolonizowano Księżyc, Układ Słoneczny i Centauri. Liga Zjednoczonych Sił : Osobny artykuł: Powstanie Ligi Zjednoczonych Sił 22 listopada 2229 roku ONZ zostało rozwiązane, a na jej miejscu powstała Liga Zjednoczonych Sił. Przejęła ona media i zorganizowała operację "Wielka Czystka". Aresztowano kryminalistów, kultystów, hakerów i innych bandytów. Łącznie osadzono ponad 400 milionów ludzi. Co ciekawe, pod zarzutem kultu aresztowano kapłanów i wiernych różnych wyznań, bo odmówili poddania się na służbę Ligi. Osadzono też przestępców politycznych, przeciwnych LZS. Poza tym obowiązek ludzkości sprawił, że większość religii, jak na przykład chrześcijaństwo, popadło w zapomnienie, ze względu na rosnącą liczbę osób wierzących w ów doktrynę. Dominującym językiem stał się angielski. Na arenie ekonomicznej pojawił się Doran Routhe, potężny biznesmen, który odkrył istnienie surowców mogących dać mu władzę. Mowa tu o minerałach mogących zasilić potężne generatory do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów i zmodernizować napęd FTL, a także zielonkawy gaz ulatujący z gejzerów zwany Wespanem. Nie czekając dłużej kazał zbudować Nagglfar, Reagana, Argo i Sarengo, które zabrałyby po osiem tysięcy skazańców na każdym statku. Rząd ziemski podjął decyzję o wydanie zgody na działanie Routhe'a. Nagglfar i Długi Sen : Osobny artykuł: Długi Sen thumb|286pxSam Routhe nie wziął udziału w wyprawie. Pozostał na Ziemi, gdzie nadzorował biznes. Tymczasem więźniowie mieli spać w stanie hibernacji i tylko automaty miały pracować. Tą część wędrówki nazwano Długim Snem. Niespodziewanie, zarówno dla Dorana, jak i dla więźniów, statki zboczyły z kursu i musiały awaryjnie lądować na odległych, niezbadanych planetach. Pogrążyło to biznesmena, gdzie na ojczyźnie ludzi popadł w niełaskę. Sami ludzie ze statków uczyli się budować od nowa cywilizację i nawiązali kontakt ze sobą. Nowy Świat - Sektor Koprulu thumb|278pxTerranie wylądowali na planetach Tarsonis, Morii i Umoji. Powstały trzy rządy: Protektorat Umojański, Kombinat Kel-Moriański i Konfederacja Człowieka z pierwszej z tych planet. Najsilniejszą była Konfederacja ze stolicą w Nowym Gettysburgu. Początkowo była to republika, z czasem jednak pogłębiała ją autokracja. Założyły ją tak zwane "Stare Rody", potomkowie ocalałych z katastrofy superlotniskowców. Konfederacja zerwała jakikolwiek kontakt z Ziemią, z powodu uszkodzenia superkomputera SALTO, lecz mieszkańcy rdzennej planety ludzi stale obserwowali ich działania, chętni na przejęcie władzy nad ich "dalekimi kuzynami". W tym czasie terranie, bo tak się nazwali, zbudowali potężne statki i skolonizowali nowe planety. Z czasem odkryli Char, będący ich tymczasową własnością. Wojny Gildii : Osobny artykuł: Wojny Gildii W roku 2485 pomiędzy Konfederacją, a sojuszem Umoji i Morii wybuchła wojna, zwana Wojnami Gildii. Przystąpiły do niej takie osoby, jak Arcturus Mengsk, James Raynor i Tychus Findlay. Walki toczyły się na Char, Dylarze, Czerwonej Skale, Turaxis i Sonyan. Trzy z pięciu stref sektora było miejscem walk. Konfederacja przeszła na jakiś czas do wojny partyzanckiej. Po paru miesiącach szala zwycięstwa przechylała się na stronę Konfederacji. Ostatecznie, w kwietniu 2489 roku, wojna się skończyła. Wygrana Konfederacja Człowieka zasymilowała i uzależniła rządy Umoji i Morii. Wśród najemników znalazły się Niebiańskie Diabły, do których należeli Tychus i Raynor. Po wojnie Tychusa aresztowano na dziewięć lat, a Raynor udał się na Mar Sarę, bez dowodów przeszłych akcji, dzięki przyjacielowi rodziny. Na planecie poznał swą przyszłą żonę, Liddy. Miał z nią syna, Johna. Chłopiec zginął w wypadku transportowca, a potem w depresji zmarła matka. Będąc szeryfem, Raynor całkowicie poświęcił się pracy, by zapomnieć o przeszłości. Narodziny Synów Korhalu thumb|left|274px Wielu terranom zaczęło nie być miło pod władzą uzurpatorskich Starych Rodów. Otwarcie skrytykował skorumpowany organ władzy senator ów państwa gwiezdnego, Angus Mengsk. Po Wojnach Korhal, kolonia której mieszkańcy chcieli wolności, ogłosiła niepodległość, występując jednocześnie z gwiezdnego sojuszu terrańskich planet. thumb|290pxW odpowiedzi rząd na Tarsonis wysłał na planetę siły pacyfikacyjne, oddziały mające umocnić pozycję rządu rodów. Planeta została zbombardowana głowicami nulearnymi z orbity przez pacyfikatorów, mordując w ten sposób miliardy lojalistów i cywilów na planecie. Chcąc pociągnąć Konfederację do sprawiedliwości, Arcturus Mengsk, syn zabitego przez duchy Angusa, przekształcił grupy rebelianckie w Sektorze Koprulu w jedną, paramilitarną organizację quasi-partyzancką pod nazwą Synowie Korhalu. Rozpoczęło to jawną wojnę Korhalu z Konfederacją, która przetoczyła się przez cały sektor. Była też osobistą zemstą Arcturusa za jego bliskich. Wielka Wojna : Osobny artykuł: Wielka Wojna Pierwszy kontakt, dwie rasy : Osobny artykuł: Inwazja zergów na terrańską przestrzeń (2499) thumb|left|276pxW czasie, gdy Arcturus i jego organizacja próbowali wyzwolić terran spod władzy autokracji, na horyzoncie pojawiło się widmo zdecydowanie większego niebezpieczeństwa. Konfederacja wiedziała o istnieniu ksenomorfów, agresywnej cywilizacji z innych planet. Wpływ na nią poddawano Sarę Kerrigan. Miała je kontrolować umysłem i telepatią. thumb|280pxW grudniu 2499 do systemu Sara przybyła flota protosów. Odkrywszy zergi, postanowili oczyścić planetę. Egzekutor Tassadar podejrzewał, że ludzie mogą współpracować z zergami. W wyniku tego 08 grudnia 2499 roku wybuchła po incydencie na Chau Sarze Wielka Wojna, pierwszy globalny konflikt między terranami, zergami i protosami. Tymczasem na Mar Sarze siły Konfederacji razem z Raynorem odkryły istnienie istot, które konfederackie siły nazywały ksenomorfami. Obcy przypuścili zmasowany atak i jedynie Synowie Korhalu dali radę stawić im czoła. Obcych nazwano zergami. Wkrótce Raynor i jego grupa stali się Komandosami Raynora, jednym z oddziałów rebelianckich należących do Synów. Zawiedziony poczynaniami Konfederacji, wstępuje do rebelii. : Osobny artykuł: Bunt na Antidze Większej thumb|left|280pxTrafia na planetę Antiga Większa, gdzie nawiązał kontakt z najlepszym duchem Arcturusa, Sarą Kerrigan. Rozbili tam siły Konfederacji i odnaleźli dokumenty mówiące o istnieniu nadajników psionicznych, urządzenia działającego na ponad 25 lat świetlnych wabiącego w dane miejsce zergi. Mengsk opublikował, że Konfederacja robiła testy na Mar Sarze, kolonii Raynora. W tym czasie Raynor i Kerrigan uratowali generała Edmunda Duke'a, generała Konfederacji, dowódcę statku Norad II. Synowie Korhalu zyskali, dzięki akcji Raynora, potężnego sojusznika, jakim był generał Duke. Dowiedzieli się o poczynanych planach Konfederacji. Gdy na Antigę przybyli protosi, by oczyścić planetę z zergów, terranie w porę się ewakuowali. Upadek Konfederacji i powstanie Dominium : Osobny artykuł: Upadek Tarsonis thumb|left|274pxW nocy z 17 na 18 lutego 2500 roku Synowie Korhalu dotarli na Tarsonis, stolicę Konfederacji. Mengsk rozkazał Duke'owi rozstawić nadajniki psioniczne, co mocno zantagonizowali Raynor i Kerrigan. Arcturus odkrył przed nimi swe prawdziwe oblicze - potwora, zdolnego poświęcić wszystko dla zemsty za najbliższych. Na przekór wszystkiemu na planecie pojawili się też protosi. Tym razem dowódca protoskiej armady ekspedycyjnej, Tassadar kazał ratować planetę przed zergami. Posłał siły w celu zabezpieczenia dużych terrańskich skupisk, między innymi Nowego Gettysburga. Mengsk wysłał Sarę, by zniszczyła protosów. Wykonała ten rozkaz, lecz Arcturus nakazał opuszczenie orbity. Raynor wiedział, że była to jawna zdrada. Tak powstali Rekieterzy. Niszcząc Działo Jonowe i kradnąc Hyperiona uciekli w dalekie zakątki sektora. thumb|270pxPo wydarzeniach na Tarsonis, Mengsk ogłosił reorganizację Synów Korhalu. Koronował się na imperatora, a na miejscu pokonanej Konfederacji ustanowił Dominium Terran, które było równie agresywne i totalitarne, jak jego poprzednik. Stolicą został Korhal. Inwazja na Aiur Raynor zaczął uświadamiać sobie, jak bardzo kochał Kerrigan i chciał pomścić jej śmierć. Powiedział Arcturusowi, że pewnego dnia zapłaci za zabicie tylu ludzi. Zergi skierowały się na Char, gdzie gromadziły się. Raynor, Dominium i protoska Flota Ekspedycyjna postanowili to sprawdzić. thumb|left|254pxNie przypuszczał nawet, że jego ukochaną spotkał los gorszy od śmierci. Nadświadomość zainteresowała się Kerrigan i umieściła w Poczwarce, specjalnym kokonie ewolucyjnym. Z Tarsonis przeniesiono ją na Char. Kolejne stadia przyspieszonej ewolucji obudziły potężne moce psioniczne nieznane terranom. Wkrótce powstała, jako zainfekowana terranka pod nazwą Królowej Ostrzy. Stała się bezwolną maszyną zabijania i żądnym zemsty potworem. Nadświadomość otrzymała śmiertelnie duży cios - zabito jej cerebrata, Zasza. Zrobił to Zeratul. Krótka, telepatyczna rozmowa z Nadświadomością wystarczyła, by wódz zergów odkrył położenie Aiur. Rozpoczął się szturm na ojczyznę protosów. Korzystając z kryształu khaydarinowego, potwór poleciał i desantował się na planetę, rozpoczynając jej infekcję. Śmierć wodza Roju : Osobny artykuł: Śmierć Nadświadomości thumb|276pxDowiedziawszy się o tym Tassadar znalazł wsparcie w postaci mrocznych templariuszy, Rekieterów i obrońców Aiur. Konklawe nie było mu przychylne, oskarżając go o zdradę stanu. Tassadar i jego przyjaciele postanowili bowiem schwytać Kerrigan, lecz przez Aldarisa plan spalił na panewce, a ona uciekła. Tassadar postanowił przy pomocy krążownika Gantrithor, swego flagowego okrętu zabić Nadświadomość. Skumulował moce wysokich i mrocznych templariuszy oraz celując w potwora, oddał życie w celu zniszczenia istoty. Było to jednak pyrrusowe zwycięstwo, bowiem duża część planety została zniszczona. Ponadto klęska zergów nie była całkowita. Nową przywódczynią Roju Zergów stała się Sarah Kerrigan. Wojna Szczepów : Osobny artykuł: Wojna Szczepów Nowi gracze : Osobny artykuł: Ewakuacja na Shakuras Pomimo zniszczenia Nadświadomości, na Aiur pełno było zergów. Podjęto decyzję o ewakuacji ludności na planetę mrocznych templariuszy. Po akcji wrota miały zostać wyłączone. Na Shakuras przybyli jednak cerebraci ze swymi szczepami. Zagnieździli się pod świątynią. Nie oznaczało to jednak końca. Sojusznikiem okazała się być Kerrigan. Protosi szukali kryształów Uraj i Khalis, potrzebnych do aktywacji świątyni, a Królowa Ostrzy ostrzegła ich przed nową Nadświadomością. Polecieli więc na Char i Braxis. Gdy wrócili na Shakuras, okazało sie, że pomagając Kerrigan zniszczyć zbuntowanych cerebratów, odebrali jej rywali. Aldaris wszczął jawne powstanie przeciw protoskim renegatom i asymilacji z nimi. W efekcie bunt stłumiono i uruchomiono świątynię. Cel osiągnięto - zergi na Shakuras zostały zniszczone. Dyrektoriat Zjednoczonej Ziemi : Osobny artykuł: Kampania "Żelazna Pięść", Atak na Braxis thumb|left|178pxW trakcie działań trzech frakcji, LZS obserwował terran. Napotkawszy protossów i zergi, LZS przekształciło się w DZZ, jeden organ polityczny. Admirał Gerard DuGalle wydał rozkaz ataku na Braxis, by ustanowić bazę wypadową. W czasie walk spotkali Samira Durana , dowódcę sił Konfederackiego Ruchu Oporu. Wsparł ich działania. Po zwycięstwie na Braxis, Flota Ekspedycyjna ruszyła na Dylar IV, w kierunku tamtejszej stoczni. Część krążowników przeszła na stronę najeźdźcy i została zarekwirowana, inni zostali wcieleni przymusowo. : Osobny artykuł: Zdobycie Korhalu przez DZZ Armada DZZ ruszyła na Korhal, by aresztować imperatora Mengska i obalić Dominium Terran. Gdy chcieli go aresztować w Augustgradzie, nagle przyleciał Raynor i protosi, by ocalić Arcturusa. DZZ pognał za nimi na Aiur, lecz nie udało im się schwytać uzurpatora. : Osobny artykuł: Zniewolenie Drugiej Nadświadomości Flota Ekspedycyjna ruszyła na Char, by zniewolić cerebratów i Nadświadomość. Zergi odradzały się w pobliżu swego przywódcy, lecz po wielu starciach DZZ przejął kontrolę nad Nadświadomością. W międzyczasie z powodu intrygi Durana zginął z rąk Gerarda jego zastępca, Aleksiej Stiukow. Okazało się, że Duran był szpiegiem Kerrigan. : Osobny artykuł: Wyzwolenie Korhalu Wtedy Królowa spotkała się z imperatorem, Jamesem, protosami i Duranem. Podjęto decyzję o kontrataku. Zniszczono zakłócacz psioniczy i wyparto siły z Korhalu. Flota Ekspedycyjna Dyrektoriatu Zjednoczonej Ziemi zaczęła przegrywać. Zdrada : Osobny artykuł: Upadek Korhalu (2500) Po zwycięstwie Kerrigan wymordowała ponad miliony ludzi, mnóstwo terrańskich i protoskich żołnierzy oraz dawnych sojuszników - Duke'a i Fenixa. Raynor bronił Dominium, choć wiedział, że to nierówna walka. Odchodząc poprzysiągł jej śmierć. Śmierć Raszagal : Osobny artykuł: Uwolnienie Raszagal To nie był jednak koniec. Sarah porwała matriarchinię Raszagal, przywódczynię mrocznych templariuszy. Mieli zabić Nadświadomość i wszystkich cerebratów. Wykonali jej rozkaz, lecz matriarchini wolała zostać z Kerrigan. Okazało się, że umysł przywódczyni był zniewolony przez władczynię zergów. Zeratul przekradł się więc przez systemy obronne Królowej Ostrzy i wykradł Raszagal, lecz został otoczony przez zergi. Zmuszony wybrać między ucieczką, a śmiercią, postanowił uciec i zabił matriarchinię. Ta w ostatnich słowach podziękowała mu za wyzwolenie swojego umysłu. Przytłoczony śmiercią, poprzysiągł pomścić jej śmierć. Schyłek wojny : Osobny artykuł: Bitwa o Char (2500) W czasie Wojny Szczepów, Zeratul odkrył eksperymenty, mające na celu stworzenie hybrydy z protosa i zerga. Wykonawcą był Samir Duran, agent Kerrigan, lecz nie był już jej agentem. Działał dla Amona, nieznanego wtedy wszechświatowi, co więcej, od samego początku. Udało mu się stworzyć ów potwory. Kerrigan znajdowała się wtedy w potrzasku. Protosi, Dominium i Dyrektoriat postanowili zaatakować wspólnie. Mimo to Rój ich pokonał. Pierwszy wycofał się Mengsk, bowiem zaatakował resztkami swej flotylli, protosi uciekli, jako drudzy. Jedynie Dyrektoriat nie miał nic do stracenia. Królowa Ostrzy zniszczyła ich statki, zanim w ogóle doleciały na Ziemię. Zimna wojna Przygotowania thumb|268pxWszystkie strony przygotowywały się do nowej wojny. Mengsk kazał stworzyć nowy typ krążowników, klasę Minotaur i maszyny typu Wiking. Protosi z Aiur opracowali razem z wygnanymi braćmi Promienie Otchłani i odnaleźli dawno zaginione Kolosy. Królowa Ostrzy natomiast opracowała Nadzorców i Tępicieli. Jednak Rój na ponad cztery lata niespodziewanie siedział złowrogo cicho. Ekspedycje wysłane na planety zergów nie wróciły. Protosi znowu wybrali izolacjonizm i starali pojednać się z mrocznymi templariuszami. Na Shakuras niejeden raz groziła wojna domowa i niejeden przypominano imię Raszagal. Zeratul postanowił odkryć znaczenie słów Durana. Odkrył dziedzictwo Xel'Naga. Dominium zajęło dawne konfederackie planety i stworzyło potężną armadę wojenną, ponownie będąc główną frakcją terran. Resztki sił DZZ pozaszywały się w sektorze, a Rekieterzy zostali zepchnięci na marginez przez Arcturusa. Raynor popadł w pijaństwo, wojna zmieniła go nie do poznania. Boleśnie wspominał przeszłość. Agresywna propaganda thumb|left|234pxDominium i Rekieterzy postanowili walczyć i na broń i na media. Po stronie Raynora stanął Michael Liberty, założyciel Radia Liberty, antydominialnego kanału radiowego. Mengsk wykorzystał wszystkie media i Rekieterzy nie mieli już sił. Ostatecznie zmienieni zostali w oczach kamer na drobnych przestępców i najemników prowadzących kampanię terroryzmu. Widma i Duchy : Osobny artykuł: Rebelia Widm W międzyczasie między duchami doszło do rozłamu na Widma (nową generację, buntowników) i Duchy (starą generację, lojalistów). Po stronie Widm stanął ekscentryczny i upiorny, acz zdecydowanie otwarty człowiek Gabriel Tosh, a po stronie Duchów - Nova Terra. Obydwoje nawiązali między sobą romans, zakończył się jednak po tym, jak członkowie projektu "Ostrze Cienia" otwarcie zbuntowali się przeciwko Dominium Terran. Uwięziono paru, ale większość z Toshem na czele uciekła. Druga Wielka Wojna : Osobny artykuł: Druga Wielka Wojna Zew Rekieterów : Osobny artykuł: Bunt na Mar Sarze thumb|286pxWkrótce rozpoczął się zryw na Mar Sarze. Raynor rozpoczął go, po tym jak Dominium strzelało do cywili. Na planecie, Raynora odwiedził Tychus Findlay. Pracował dla grupy badawczej znanej jako Fundacja Moebiusa. Postanowili zniszczyć bazę Dominium, gdzie cywile, którzy zostali przez nich pojmani, wydobywali artefakt Xel'Naga. W trakcie pobytu na Mar Sarze Raynor strzelił w ekran telewizora, po orędziu Mengska. Wspominał Kerrigan, walkę z zergami i wydarzenia mające miejsce z czterech lat. Jim był pijany, siedział sam w barze i rozmyślał. Inwazja Zergów : Osobny artykuł: Inwazja zergów na terrańską przestrzeń (2504) Wkrótce na Mar Sarę, w miejsce zniszczonej bazy wroga, wylądowały zergi. Obcy zaatakowali na masową skalę i do czasu przybycia Hyperiona los ludzi na planecie wisiał na włosku. Matt zjawił się w porę i ewakuował kolonię. Jednak okazało się, że był to zaledwie fragment inwazji obcych na terrańską przestreń. Raynor stwierdził, że Królowa Ostrzy przyszła, żeby dokończyć robotę. Widma i Raynor : Osobny artykuł: Wyzwolenie Nowego Folsom/Upadek Widm Raynor spotkał w drodze Gabriela Tosha, przywódcę duchów-buntowników. Na Czerwonej Skale pomógł wydobywać minerały (miały w sobie potrzebny jorium), a na Bel'Shir strzeżony przez Tal'Darimów (protoskich fanatyków) terrazyt, wzbogacony wespan. Wkrótce kontakt nawiązała Nova, a Raynor musiał dokonać wyboru: uwolnić więźniów z Nowego Folsom, czy zniszczyć projekt Widm. Koloniści z Agrii : Osobny artykuł: Ocalenie Haven/Oczyszczenie Haven Rekieterzy odebrali komunikat o ataku na Agrię, rolniczą kolonię Dominium Terran. Zaatakowały ich zergi. Raynor ewakuował ich, a potem odkrył, że Meinhoff, obóz dla uchodźców, został zainfekowany. Raynor zdołał zniszczyć wirus Roju Zergów, a potem zorganizował ucieczkę na Haven, planetę przy granicy z protosami. Jednak zergi też tam dotarły, a na orbicie pojawiła się flota egzekutor Selendis. Jim musiał albo stawić czoła protossom, albo zniszczyć zarazę. Tal'Darim i artefakty : Osobny artykuł: Zebranie artefaktu z Monlyth Raynor odkrył drugi artefakt Xel'Naga na Monlyth, księżycu tal'darimskim. Zaatakowały ich zergi, ale rebelianci przedarli się w porę do artefaktu, nim fanatycy upadli przed zergami. Na miejscu była Kerrigan. W międzyczasie Findlay badał historię Królowej Ostrzy. Przyłapał go Matt Horner, kapitan okrętu. Wyjaśnił nieco historię i później powiedział o działaniach Tychusa Jimowi. Jednak komandor Raynor powiedział, by znalazł sobie inne zajęcie. : Osobny artykuł: Zebranie artefaktu z Xil Wkrótce odnaleźli inny artefakt na starożytnym świecie Xel'Naga zwanym Xil. Uruchomili Wiertło Laserowe Fundacji Moebiusa i mimo oporu ze strony protoskich fanatyków, zdobyli potrzebny element. Zeratul na Hyperionie : Osobne artykuły: Ostrzeżenie Zeratula, Proroctwo Ulaan, Armageddon Niespodziewanie, Raynora odwiedził Zeratul, który dał mu kryształ Ihan, by zobaczył to, co on sam ujrzał na własne oczy. Widział jak znajduje na Ulaan proroctwo ludu Xel'Naga. Napotkał zergi i Kerrigan. Na miejscu wspomógł go Karras, wysoki templariusz. Protoss oddał życie, by mroczny prałat mógł uciec. Następnie zobaczył, jak na Zhakul, protoski przyjaciel odkrył, że sukcesorzy zostali zniewoleni i mieli służyć "sile wyższej". Protoski wędrowiec odkrył, że była to hybryda i korzystała z ich sił życiowych, by się zregenerować. Dowiedział się, że klucz do prawdy dzierży Nadświadomość. Poleciał na Aiur i odkrył, że jeśli Kerrigan zginie, zginie cały wszechświat. Następca tronu : Osobne artykuły: Ewakuacja Fundacji z Tyradoru, Zebranie artefaktu z Typhonu, Zebranie artefaktu z Kwadrantu Sigma Zespół Raynora uratował doktora Emila Naruda, a potem zabrał czwarty element urządzenia. Na miejscu spotkania z Moebiusem, Rekieterzy stanęli oko w oko z flagową flotą imperialną. Jim postanowił wymierzyć sprawiedliwość Arcturusowi. thumb|274pxW sali obrad okazało się, że to nie Mengsk przybył, lecz jego pierworodny, Valerian. Co więcej, był założycielem i właścicielem Fundacji Moebiusa. Powiedział, że artefakty mogą przywrócić Kerrigan ludzką postać. Załoga się opierała, ale Raynor przystał na układ, odzyskał ostatni element i przekazał młodemu Mengskowi. Po misji wynikła bójka w kantynie Hyperiona między Tychusem, a Jimem. Raynor ją wygrał i rozjaśnił załodze, dlaczego na to przystał - od zawsze pomagali i pomagać ludziom będą i dlatego musi polecieć na Char, a im daje wolną rękę. Rekieterzy postanowili wracać do pracy Atak na Char : Osobny artykuł: Bitwa o Char (2504) Rozpoczął się atak na Char, główną bazę Roju Zergów. Kerrigan wyprzedziła ich z atakiem, jednak Raynor zorganizował posterunek i uratował Warfielda. Natychmiast rozpoczął się atak na platformy orbitalne i sieć nydusową planety. Tym samym zaatakowano główny ul na planecie. thumb|left|262pxKrólowa Ostrzy rzuciła im cały rój swych istot, jednak nie dały rady przy artefakcie, który je zabijał, a terran oszczędzał. Sarah zaczęła nawet sama walczyć, wkrótce jej umysł powoli wyzwalał się spod wpływu zergów i Upadłego. Dawna Sarah z Tarsonis zaczęła wyłaniać się z mgły wspomnień Królowej. Artefakt zniszczył zergi i odwrócił proces infekcji Kerrigan. Jim wziął ją na ręce, lecz Tychus chciał zabić. Niwelując strzał w stronę Sary i ratując tym samym jej życie, zabił Findlaya przed wykonaniem rozkazu starego Mengska. Raynor zabrał uwolnioną od mutagenu zergów Sarę i zaniósł ją na Hyperion. Ucieczka przed imperatorem : Osobny artykuł: Konflikt Flashpoint Stan Sary wymagał opieki lekarskiej. Jim zabrał ją na pokład Hyperiona, do stacji medycznej. Ludzie Valeriana pomogli, jak tylko mogli i kobieta wracała powoli do zdrowia. Namierzył ich jednak Arcturus Mengsk i musieli uciekać przed flotą. Dotarli do doktora Naruda, lecz Raynor zaczął czuć się, jak na przesłuchaniu. Doktor odkrył wszystkie karty - działał na rzecz Dominium. Siły Valeriana zostały zaatakowane przez hybrydy i siły imperium. Kerrigan, będąc już przytomna i z powrotem na siłach, zniszczyła hybrydy. Rozsierdziła ją nienawiść do Arcturusa, po tym jak usłyszała jego głos. W wyniku tego powstali Renegaci Dominium, sojusznicy Rekieterów. Valerian poświęcił część okrętów, by przejść przez blokadę wroga. Sarah przysięgła Mengskowi śmierć. Rebelianci ukryli się na asteroidzie w Umojańskim Protektoracie, otrzymawszy potajemnie pomoc ze strony rządu opozycyjnego wobec ojca Valeriana. : Osobne artykuły: Ucieczka Rekieterów z XT39323, Konflikt Kerrigan z Warfieldem, Walka na Kaldir thumb|284pxMengsk jednak ich odnalazł, a Rekieterzy nie byli w stanie uciec razem z Raynorem. Przybyły posiłki, a Sarah zarzuciła pozostawienie Jima synowi Arcturusa. Zaczęła go dusić i rzuciła żołnierzami umojańskimi, którzy chcieli ją obezwładnić. Kerrigan powiedziała, że nikt nie odleci póki nie zobaczy Jima, więc poleciała go odszukać transportowcem, a Rekieterzy Raynora znów uciekli flocie. Raynor został pojmany, a media miały nadać komunikat o egzekucji. Sarah płakała i podjęła decyzję o powrocie do zergów i odbudowie Roju doskonalszym i lepszym, wolnym od Upadłego. Chciała pokazać, że zergi stać na odkupienie, tak jak ona sama może. Powrót Królowej Ostrzy : Osobny artykuł: Kampania Kerrigan na Zerus Kerrigan wcieliła zergi na lewiatanie w swe szeregi, między innymi Iszę i Abatura. Tak zaczęła odbudowywać Rój. Wcielając szczepy Zagary na Char i Nafash na Kaldir. Po jednej z kampanii odwiedził ją Zeratul. Nawiązała się walka, a on telepatycznie pokazał Zerus, miejsce narodzin gatunku wrogiego terranom i protosom. Odrodziła się tam, jako Pierwotna Królowa Ostrzy, istota o potężnej mocy i sile woli. Na planecie dołączyło do nich stado Dehaki, grupa pierwotnych zergów. : Osobny artykuł: Upadek Skygeirr, Uwolnienie Orlana, Uwolnienie Raynora Mengsk poinformował dwustronnym komunikatorem Sarę, że Raynor jest zakładnikiem. Nie czekając poprosiła Rekieterów o pomoc w uwolnieniu Jima. W międzyczasie zniszczyła Stację Kosmiczną Skygeirr. Emil Narud, zmiennokształtny i sługa Amona zginął z jej ręki. thumb|304pxSarah dotarła na Moros, okręt więzienny z pomocą Hyperiona. Zdesperowana uwolniła Raynora, a gdy ten się na nią wściekł za dokonany wybór, dała mu pistolet i szansę zabicia się. Terranin tego nie zrobił, strzelił obok niej sześć razy. Ta wyznała mu miłość, ale on powiedział, że to koniec ich romansu. Kerrigan i Raynor nie rozmawiali z nikim, Jim był sam w sekcji medycznej swego statku, pił. Królowa Ostrzy jedynie powiedziała Valerianowi, że Arcturus zostanie zabity z jej ręki, bowiem przymierzał się sam do tego już dawno. Pogrążona w smutku, zadziwiła ludzkimi cechami Rój, nie rozumiano jej. Detronizacja Mengska : Osobny artykuł: Upadek Koralu (2505) thumb|left|284pxW wyniku uwolnienia Raynora i wcielenia Stiukowa w swe szeregi, razem z rebelią rozpoczęła atak na Korhal, celem dokonania zemsty na Arcturusie Mengsku i załatwieniu swych spraw, zanim wyruszy do walki z Amonem o wolność zergów. Rozkazała ewakuować wszystkich cywili i nie pozwoliła Rojowi zabijać niewinnych. Wszyscy wiedzieli już, że nie jest tą samą istotą, z jaką walczyli niedawno na Char. jim postanowił jej pomóc. Walka rozgorzała na dobre. Dominium użyło zakłócacza, ale nie działał na pierwotne zergi, o których protosi i terranie nie mieli pojęcia. Sarah przedarła się w tempie błyskawicznym przez elitarne oddziały, a Rekieterzy jej pomogli w zniszczeniu jednostek groźnych dla niej. Sarah otworzyła drzwi gabinetu Mengska, który na nią czekał z artefaktem. Nie zdołał wymierzyć ostateczniego ciosu - uratował ją Raynor. Rzucił Arcturusem i wyjął pistolet, celem zastrzelenia go. Jednak kwestię jego śmierci dał ostatecznie Sarze. Wbiła więc imperatorowi ostrza w żebra i naładowała mocą psioniczną, która spowodowała rozerwanie i wybuch - nie pozostał po nim nawet ślad. thumb|276px Sarah i Jim pożegnali się. Ona podziękowała dowódcy rebeliantów za wszystko, co dla niej zrobił, a on w czasie jej odejścia z zergami stwierdził, że dla niego to była zawsze przyjemność, co oznaczało pogodzenie się z losem Kerrigan. Sarah wyczuła przybycie Amona, upadłego Xel'Nagi na długo przed innymi. Podzieliła się informacją z Valerianem i Rekieterami, a podczas lotu w celu pokonania swego dawnego ciemiężyciela myślała, co on chce jej odebrać - człowieczeństwo, przyjaciół, ukochanego i wszystko, co jest jej drogie. Jednak Rój jest świadomością zbiorową, co podsumowała w zdaniu, że nie jest sama w tym starciu. Wojna Ostateczna : Osobny artykuł: Wojna Ostateczna thumb|left|266pxPo Drugiej Wielkiej Wojnie mieszkańcy wszechświata zostali najechali przez siły pod wodzą Amona. Wypaczył on Khalę, część Roju i ma Gwardię Moebiusa (oddział terrański). W wyniku tego protosi porzucają Khalę, Kerrigan modyfikuje Rój, a Raynor i Mengsk pomagają w innych miejscach. Na szczęście protosom pomocną dłoń dali dawny słudzy Amona - Tal'Darimowie. Jeden z pomniejszych liderów został dzięki pomocy Artanisa Wielkim Wodzem, a nazywał się Alarakiem. Armageddon (równoległa rzeczywistość) : Osobny artykuł: Armageddon thumb|226pxW równoległej rzeczywistości Kerrigan zginęła, a Amon przejął pełną kontrolę nad Rojem Zergów. W wynku tego hybrydy zniszczyły protosów, wytępiły zergi i okryły cały wszechświat cieniem, wskutek czego Upadły stworzył nowy kosmos pełen ciemności. Kategoria:Historia